


no blood. no bone. no ash!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, prior to season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: The world may or may not have been destroyed. Someone's killed all the kings.





	no blood. no bone. no ash!

ruby licks yours milky-skin while the sun scorches holes in our bruised backs. 

_ ba-dump. ba-dump. _

bodies lie broken amidst the rubble as buildings burn. 

you shine with glowing infernos like the world is yours, 

_ because it is. _

just floating in the greying sky as ashes hail from cold-clouds. i can hear the tortured souls screeching and swarming over your body. 

_ snip-snap- _your fingers spark and sizzle them away.

oh!oh!oh!-hot!hot! spicy_-sss!_

my darling, you’re such a gorgeous hue!

_ so fine-the definition of aesthetic! _

you got my head reeling from your beauty. 

_ nononNONO-not how this is supposed to go! _ _  
_

pardon the fear chortling in my bones when you laugh sardonically. i’m shy with these things you know?! 

“hahaHAHAA!”

as you lick the blood from your snowy palms,

_ i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i’m sorry- _

dropping _your_ king’s body to the ground, it splatters-_pat-pat-bam!_

“misaki! wait! it doesn’t have to be this way!”<strike>_ liar.liar.liar. _</strike>

your maple-eyes widen along with your grin. my chest drowns in pain.

“you’re cute, you know that Saruhiko? remember though, no blood. no bone. no ash." cupping your hands, you call out to the pile of rotting flesh, "ain't that the truth everyone?! sir?!," then sigh. "though-i guess none of you can really answer that. oh well."

i crawl among the gravel, reaching for you and searching for the honey in your veins.(you’re a sweet, sweet milkyway!)

_ -i couldn't save you…. _

you merely twirl with the dead princess, humming in ethereal timbres while tossing me a rose,

“happy birthday Saruhiko! do you like your gift?!” 

“MISAKI!”

her body limps in your arms when you jump from the air to saunter towards me, decidedly resting her on your shoulders so you can tilt my chin as i breathe with worn-fervor.

_ba-dump. ba-dump._

everything's fading to black. 

_..i’m...fainting… _

nonoNONO-

“don’t worry monkey, i’ll still be around when you wake up.”

_ why is this happening?! how did things go so wrong?! _

“after all, i’m doing this for you!”

grabbing your face with your free-hand instead, you smile, letting go of me while your eyes loll back in euphoria.

“sleep tight angel-hahaha!”

**Author's Note:**

> -aaaAAAND-SHE GOT AN IDEA FOLKS! TBC!  
-toodles!


End file.
